Captain, oh Captain Sequel Bill GuarnereOC
by SuesserKaefer234
Summary: Diese kleine Alternativgeschichte setzt in der Mitte von Kapitel 13 an und dreht sich um den weiblichen Hauptcharakter Maggie und Bill Guarnere. Aus Dick und Maggie wird leider nichts, aber vielleicht ist dies ja Bills Chance!


Als sie in Aldbourne eintrafen, hoffte Maggie noch darauf endlich mehr Zeit mit Dick verbringen zu können. Diese Hoffnung wurde allerdings bereits am zweiten Tag zerstört als Dick leichenblass und mit gesenktem Blick an ihr vorbeistürmte. Ihm folgten in gewissem Abstand Lew und eine junge Frau, die Maggie bis dato noch nie gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatte sie so ein seltsames Gefühl, dass sie sie doch irgendwoher kannte.

Maggie fand, dass die Gute ein wenig verschreckt dreinguckte und wollte sie gerade ansprechen, als Lew sie anwies sich beim Battallionskommando zu melden und einige Schreibarbeiten für ihn zu erledigen. Maggie war total verwundert, da Lew sie noch nie als seine Sekretärin missbraucht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er gemerkt, dass sie die junge Frau ansprechen wollte und wollte es aus irgendeinem Grund verhindern… Auf den Grund konnte Maggie sich allerdings keinen Reim machen. Sie hätte der Unbekannten schon nichts getan. Aber wieso waren sie und Lew Dick quasi auf dem Fuße gefolgt, als dieser so aussah als wäre er gerade lieber allein, weil die Welt gerade über ihm zusammengebrochen war?!

Im Battallionskommando angelangt, erledigte Maggie brav ihre Schreibarbeiten bis es Dunkel wurde und Maj. Strayer sie anwies Feierabend zu machen. Auf dem Weg zu dem Haus der Witwe bei der sie wohnte, traf sie auf einige ihrer Kameraden, die sie sehr seltsam ansahen.

„Hey Joe, was ist los?"

„Äh, Mag… Ähm…"

„Hast du deine Sprache verloren, Lieb?" Maggie hatte keine Ahnung wieso Joe, der sonst mit seiner Meinung nicht hinter dem Berg hielt, nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte und wieso die anderen sie so mitleidig ansahen.

„Okay, wenn du nicht drüber reden willst… Wir sehen uns später im Pub, okay?" Joe machte nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch und nahm dann seine Beine in die Hand ehe Maggie es sich anders überlegte. Wie sollte das arme Ding nur mit diesen Neuigkeiten umgehen?! Erst scharwenzelten sie monatelang umeinander her und als man endlich Hoffnung für die Beiden hatte, passierte das…

Maggie gönnte sich ein heißes Bad um ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen. Zudem tat ihr Nacken von der ungewohnten Arbeit an der Schreibmaschine weh. Als sie sich halbwegs entspannt hatte, sah sie Bilder von Dick und ihr vor ihrem inneren Auge. Wie er ihr damals – ca. 2 Jahre zuvor – auf dem Currahee geholfen hatte, ihre Balance zu wahren. Ihr erster Tanz am Abend ihrer Abschlussfeier in Fort Benning. Den liebevollen Blick, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, nachdem er wusste, dass sie in Carentan nicht gefährlich verwundet worden war. Und dann kam das Bild, wie er heute an ihr vorbei gerauscht war. Er hatte so unglücklich ausgesehen und sie hatte den Eindruck, er würde bewusst ihren Blick meiden.

Das Wasser wurde langsam kalt und so entschied sie sich in ihre Ausgehuniform zu schlüpfen und in den Pub zu gehen. Vielleicht erfuhr sie dort ja, was mit Dick los war. Oder vielleicht hatte er einfach nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt und morgen war wieder alles in Ordnung?! Vielleicht konnten Lip und Bill ja wieder mal ihren besonderen Zauber wirken lassen und sie alle Sorgen vergessen lassen. Sie wusste nicht wie die beiden das immer anstellten, aber in ihrer Nähe, insbesondere in Bill's konnte Maggie den Krieg und die Tatsache, dass sie unglücklich verliebt war beinahe vergessen.

Auf dem Weg zum Pub traf sie auf zwei Soldaten aus der Baker Kompanie. Sie salutierte und hörte im Weggehen wie der eine zum anderen aufgebracht sagte:

„Ich fass es nicht, dass ausgerechnet der sich verlobt hat! Immer wenn man ihn nur darauf angesprochen hat, ob er ein Date hat, ist er rot wie eine Tomate geworden. Und jetzt dass…"

Mehr konnte Maggie nicht verstehen, aber sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt um schnell in den Pub zu kommen und auch zu erfahren, wer sich verlobt hatte. Nicht, dass sie neugierig wäre…

Als sie durch die Tür in den dichten Zigarettenqualm trat, konnte sie zunächst nichts sehen. Als sich ihr Blick lichtete, wäre sie jedoch vor Schreck beinahe durch das Dartfeld gelaufen, hätte Bill sie nicht an der Taille zurückgezogen.

Maggie konnte es nicht fassen, da stand Dick mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck und hielt die junge Frau von heute Mittag im Arm. Diese strahlte als sei sie die glücklichste Frau der Welt. Und Maggie glaubte fast, dass sie es war; schließlich erinnerte sie sich noch an das Glücksgefühl, das sie gehabt hatte als Dick sie im Arm gehalten hatte.

„Ich kann es gar nicht fassen. In einer Woche sind wir schon verheiratet, Richard. Und in wenigen Monaten sind wir Eltern!"

Maggies Beine wollten ihr Gewicht nach dieser Offenbarung nicht mehr tragen und sie sackte kraftlos gegen Bill. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wieso die Frau ihr vage bekannt vorgekommen war. Sie hatte sie schon mal auf einem Foto gesehen. Auf einem Foto auf Dicks Schreibtisch um genau zu sein. Sie war Dicks Brieffreundin DeEtta. Aber scheinbar waren die beiden sich auch schon mal körperlich begegnet, dachte sie zynisch.

Maggie hatte so gehofft, dass Dick ihre Gefühle erwidern würde, doch scheinbar hatte er diese jedenfalls bei seinem letzten Heimatbesuch für eine Weile ausblenden können.

Ehe sie wusste, ob sie wütend, enttäuscht, traurig oder alles zugleich war, traf sie Dicks Blick. In seinen Augen stand aufrichtiges Bedauern und einen kurzen Moment hatte sie den Eindruck er wolle zu ihr kommen. Doch an seiner Stelle kam Lew auf sie zu und nahm ihren Arm um sie nach draußen zu leiten. Maggie trottete völlig gedankenlos hinter ihm her. Erst als sie die kalte Nachtluft traf, kam sie wieder einigermaßen zu sich. Und mit ihrem Bewusstsein kamen die Tränen. Sie warf sich in Lews offene Arme und ließ sich von ihm trösten. Nach einigen Minuten jedoch, reichte Lew sie weiter. Sie erkannte die Person sofort an ihrem Geruch: Zigarettenqualm, Army-Seife und ein Hauch von Rasierwasser. Das war eindeutig Bill und ihm gelang es, sie wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Als ihr Schluchzen abnahm, konnte sie hören, dass Bill mit den Kiefern mahlte. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und dann zu Lew ohne aus Bills Umarmung zu treten.

„Mag, hör mir zu. Es tut mir so leid für dich und Dick. Ich weiß, dass Dick dich niemals verletzen wollte…"

„Und das kann er mir nicht mal selbst sagen, Lew? Dass er scheinbar eine andere geschwängert hat, während ich Idiot dachte er sei nur pflicht- und regeltreu?!"

„Mag, er wollte es dir selbst sagen, aber das wäre für euch beide doch nur noch härter geworden. Und Dick ist mein bester Freund; ich möchte nicht, dass er sich mehr quält als unbedingt nötig. Und Dick ist nicht der Vater des Kindes. DeEtta war mit einem Kameraden von uns liiert. Dieser hat sie augenscheinlich kurz vor dem Ausrücken geschwängert und ist am D-Day gefallen. Und ich brauche dir ja wohl nicht zu erklären, welches Leben sie als unverheiratete Alleinerziehende hätte führen können… Nun ja, als wir vorgestern hier ankamen, hat sie tränenüberströmt auf Dick gewartet und ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Und du kennst ja Dick; er würde es nicht fertig bringen, jemanden an dem ihm etwas liegt einem solchen Schicksal zu überlassen. Und da hat er sie gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte und natürlich hat sie „Ja" gesagt."

Maggie rutschte ein zartes „Das hätte ich wohl auch getan…" heraus, woraufhin Bill sie fester an seine Brust zog und mit einer Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich.

„Offiziell trägt sie natürlich Dick's Kind aus. Ich denke, ich brauche euch beiden nicht zu sagen, dass niemand sonst die Wahrheit kennt und dass das bitte auch so bleibt."

„Oh mein Gott. Ich kann nicht fassen wie integer und toll dieser Mann ist. Eine Frau zu heiraten, die von einem anderem schwanger ist, ist schon wirklich ein großes Opfer… Waren die beiden denn auch vorher schon mal ein Paar, Lew?" fragte Maggie schüchtern.

„Soweit ich weiß, waren sie zwei, drei mal miteinander aus, ehe Dick zur Army gekommen ist. Und als er dich dann kennengelernt hatte, war ihm klar, dass DeEtta nicht die Frau ist, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen möchte, sondern du."

Daraufhin begann Maggie wieder zu weinen. Diese ganze Geschichte wäre schon tragisch genug, wenn sie nicht eine der Hauptpersonen gewesen wäre. Aber zu sehen, dass der Mann, den man über alles liebt eine andere heiraten wird und dafür auch noch Verständnis – nein, sogar Bewunderung – aufzubringen war einfach zu viel. Maggie drückte sich eng an Bill und bekam gar nicht mit, dass sie sich langsam bewegt hatten, ehe sie vor dem Haus standen, in dem Bill untergebracht war.

Er nahm die nach wie vor schluchzende Maggie mit in sein Zimmer und legte sie aufs Bett. Nachdem er ihre Schuhe und seine Stiefel ausgezogen hatte, legte er sich zu ihr und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Bill wusste gar nicht, ob er Cpt. Winters hassen oder bewundern sollte. Natürlich fand er es scheiße, dass dieser Maggie so sehr verletzte, aber andererseits erfolgte dies zu einem überaus ehrenwerten Zweck. Schließlich war das Leben unverheirateter Mütter in der Tat eine Qual. Die meisten hatten nicht genug Geld um für sich und das Kind zu sorgen und obendrein waren sie gesellschaftliche Außenseiter.

Bill wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Maggie sich noch näher an ihn heranrobbte und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ausatmete, kitzelte ihr Atem Bills Hals. Und dieses Gefühl weckte eine Emotion in Bill, die er versucht hatte zu bekämpfen seitdem er wusste, dass Maggie in ihren CO verliebt war. Nun konnte er es allerdings nicht leugnen, dass er in das kleine, zarte Wesen neben ihm, das zugleich so stark sein konnte verliebt war.

Er durfte auch gar nicht daran denken, dass er ihre Brüste an seiner Seite fühlen konnte, da er sonst befürchten musste die Contenance zu verlieren. Und das war das Letzte was Maggie oder er nun brauchen konnten. Er wollte schließlich für Maggie da sein und sie nicht mit seinen Gefühlen für sie verschrecken…

Die folgende Woche verlief für Maggie wie in Trance. Sie erledigte sämtliche Übungen und Unterrichtsstunden gewissenhaft; kapselte sich im Übrigen jedoch völlig von den anderen ab, da alles worüber gesprochen wurde die anstehende Hochzeit von Cpt. Winters war.

Am Donnerstagabend war Maggie auf dem Heimweg, als sie direkt in DeEtta lief.

„Oh Maggie, hallo. Wie geht's dir?"

„Oh, danke. Und dir?"

„Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur sehr aufgeregt wegen der Hochzeit und des Babys. Ich freue mich so darauf endlich Richards Frau zu werden. Weißt du, als wir das erste Mal miteinander aus waren, war ich gerade 18 und habe mich sofort Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt. Er ist so ein anständiger und gute Kerl."

„Ja, das ist er…" presste Maggie heraus. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, musste sie stark gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen kämpfen. Maggie war bewusst, dass DeEtta nichts von ihr und Dick wusste und wollte ihr daher keine Schuldgefühle verursachen.

„Maggie, was ist denn? Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte DeEtta in aufrichtig besorgtem Ton. „Du bist ganz blass."

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich glaube nur, ich brüte etwas aus…" versuchte Maggie sich rauszureden.

„Oh, du Arme. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob der Army-Ablauf das zulässt, aber vielleicht solltest du mal ein schönes heißes Bad nehmen? Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn du bei der Hochzeit krank wärst. Zumal ich noch ein kleines Attentat auf dich vorhatte…"

„Ja, das mit dem Bad ist eine gute Idee… Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

„Du, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meine Trauzeugin werden möchtest. Ich weiß, dass du Dick sehr viel bedeutest und er hat so viel Gutes von dir erzählt, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass wir zwei gute Freundinnen werden könnten. Wie du weißt, kenne ich hier sonst niemanden und ich fühle mich schon ein wenig einsam. Insbesondere da Dick ja auch nicht so viel Zeit hat…"

Maggie konnte hören, dass DeEtta diese Worte schwer fielen. Da dies die zukünftige Ehefrau des Mannes, den sie liebte war, fühlte Maggie sich auch für DeEtta irgendwie verantwortlich und versuchte ihre eigenen Gefühle hinten anzustellen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für dich nicht leicht ist. Aber gib den Jungs noch etwas Zeit. Bis vor kurzem hat keiner von ihnen damit gerechnet, dass Di… äh, Cpt. Winters überhaupt jemals ein Date hatte, weil er doch immer so schüchtern ist. Und nun taucht mitten im Krieg eine schwangere, junge Frau auf, die seine Ehefrau werden soll. Das kam für alle ziemlich unerwartet. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass niemand hier etwas gegen dich persönlich hat."

Daraufhin warf sich DeEtta in Maggies Arme und dankte ihr mehrfach.

„Oh Maggie, du weißt gar nicht, was es für mich bedeutet, dass du so nett zu mir bist. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit wie eine Aussätzige gefühlt und dann bist du so nett zu mir. Vielen Dank!"

Auch Maggie musste schlucken und erwiderte daher nur knapp: „Nicht dafür."

Nach einem Moment schien DeEtta sich wieder gefangen zu haben und fragte Maggie: „Also, wirst du meine Trauzeugin?"

„Ja, sicher. Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet."

„Das ist super! Danke dir, Maggie. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Richard sich sehr freuen wird. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er dich ganz besonders in sein Herz geschlossen hat."

Maggie musste daraufhin ordentlich schlucken und fragte um von ihren Gefühlen abzulenken: „Okay, was müssen wir denn bis Sonntag noch erledigen?"

DeEtta informierte Maggie über den Stand der Hochzeitsplanung und Maggie stellte fest, dass für sie kaum noch etwas zu tun blieb. Abgesehen natürlich davon, die Eheschließung am Sonntag zu bezeugen…

Als sie eine gute Stunde später endlich im Haus der Witwe ankam, war diese schon im Bett. Maggie ging ins Badezimmer und ließ sich ein Bad ein. Als sie in der Wanne saß, wurde ihr bewusst, welch masochistischem Akt sie da eben zugestimmt hatte. Sie würde die Ehe des Mannes, den sie liebte, mit einer anderen Frau bezeugen. „Wie bescheuert kann man eigentlich sein, Fox?!" schimpfte sie sich selbst. Dann erinnerte sie sich jedoch wieder an DeEttas gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und wurde wieder etwas ruhiger. Dick schien gewisse Gefühle für die junge Frau zu haben, denn sonst würde er sie trotz der drastischen Umstände wohl nicht ehelichen… Von daher sah Maggie es gewissermaßen als ihre Pflicht, DeEtta zu helfen. Und diese hatte es in der letzten Zeit wahrlich nicht leicht gehabt.

Während des Frühsportes am Samstag fiel Maggie auf, dass sie ja eine Begleitung für die Hochzeit brauchte. Schließlich war sie als Trauzeugin auch zugleich Gast der späteren Feier. Nun, da ihr Wunschdate als Bräutigam du jour als ihre Begleitung evident ausfiel, wusste sie nicht, wen sie fragen sollte. Dann kam ihr allerdings der – wie sie fand – geniale Einfall einfach als Begleitung von Dicks Trauzeugen zu gehen. Maggie war sich sicher, dass Lew diesen Job übernommen hatte und befand, dass es sie hätte schlechter treffen können.

Am Nachmittag traf Maggie auf Lew, der mit Dick irgendwelche Dinge wegen der Hochzeit besprach. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz, den sie allerdings versuchte zu ignorieren.

„Hey Jungs, ich wollte mal hören, ob ich euch bei der Planung noch behilflich sein kann?" Dick schien völlig geschockt. „Wieso solltest du das tun?"

„Naja, als DeEttas Trauzeugin sollte ich wohl auch meinen Teil beisteuern, meinst du nicht?"

„Klar… Maggie, entschuldigst du uns bitte, Lew und ich müssen noch was unter vier Augen besprechen…"

„Sicher." Als sie irritiert von dannen zog murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, dass Dick sich ja wohl kaum mieser hätte verhalten können. Da versuchte sie schon etwas beizusteuern, damit dieser Tag tatsächlich der sprichwörtlich schönste in seinem Leben wurde und dann wollte er ihre Hilfe nicht. Vor lauter Rage bemerkte Maggie nicht, wo sie hinlief und rannte direkt in einen großen, muskulösen Körper.

„Ufff!" Maggie erkannte augenblicklich anhand des Geruchs, dass sie in Bill gerannt war. Anstatt wie geplant sich zu entschuldigen und weiter zu gehen, kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und klagte ihm ihr Leid.

„Du hast was gemacht?! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Maggie? Du kannst doch nicht die Trauzeugin der Frau werden, die deinen Mann heiratet!"

„Doch, kann ich. Und im Übrigen war er nie mein Mann. Bevor du widersprichst: Ja, ich habe ernste Gefühle für ihn. Aber zwischen uns ist nie ernsthaft etwas gelaufen. Und du hättest gestern mal das arme Ding sehen sollen. Sie fühlt sich hier so alleine… Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es in gewisser Weise meine Schuld ist, da ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass die Easy sie wegen der Sache zwischen Dick und mir schneidet…"

„Fox, du und dein bescheuerter Sinn für Verantwortung! Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, ob ich dir eine kleben oder vor dir nieder knien soll…"

„Nunja, ich würde Option Nummer 2 eindeutig den Vorrang geben" nuschelte Maggie und kuschelte sich wieder an Bill.

Als die zwei feststellten, dass es schon längst Zeit für ihren Nachmittagsunterricht war, nahm Bill sie an die Hand und lief mit ihr in waghalsigem Tempo quer durch Aldbourne.

Dick und Lew, die sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls über Maggies Stellung als Trauzeugin unterhielten, standen ganz in der Nähe besagter Unterrichtsräume.

„Habe ich das eben richtig verstanden? Maggie ist DeEttas Trauzeugin?" fragte Lew ganz entrüstet.

„Ich kann mir da auch keinen Reim drauf machen. DeEtta hat mir jedenfalls nichts erzählt. Allerdings weiß ich, dass sie versuchen wollte, sich mit Maggie anzufreunden, da sie sich hier doch sehr einsam fühlt… Aber Maggie kann doch unmöglich Ja dazu gesagt haben, oder?"

„Nunja, ich weiß nicht… Wenn DeEtta Maggie tatsächlich erzählt hat, dass sie sich einsam fühlt, könnte ich mir schon vorstellen, dass sie ihr zugesagt hat. Du kennst doch Maggie. Sie tut alles, damit die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung sich wohl fühlen."

„Aber das kann doch nicht gut für sie sein, ich meine... Du hast doch gesagt, dass sie in mich verliebt ist. Da kann sie doch nicht zusagen bei meiner Hochzeit mit einer anderen Frau als Trauzeugin zu fungieren, oder?"

„Dick, du liebst Maggie doch auch, nicht?" daraufhin bekam Lew ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort. „Und du heiratest trotzdem DeEtta, weil du weißt, dass sie dich braucht, nicht?"

„Ja, aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass Maggie ihre Trauzeugin wird?"

„Dick, der Grund dafür dass Maggie und du einander so verfallen seid, ist der, dass ihr euch so ähnlich seid. Maggie hat gesehen, dass es DeEtta schlecht geht. Mag weiß, dass es ihr besser gehen wird, wenn sie ihre Trauzeugin wird, also sagt sie ja, damit DeEtta sich besser fühlt. Ungeachtet ihrer eigenen Gefühle. Kommt dir das bekannt vor?"

„Schon, aber DeEtta und ich kennen einander schon seit Jahren. Maggie kennt sie erst seit dieser Woche, da kann sie ihr doch nicht viel bedeuten…"

„Das nicht, aber du bedeutest Maggie eine Menge. DeEtta wird deine Frau werden, also bedingt ihr Wohlergehen wohl auch deines."

„Oh Gott, ich kann nicht fassen, wie toll diese Frau ist."

Ehe die beiden Männer ihre Unterhaltung fortführen konnten, pesten Maggie und Bill an ihnen vorbei. Wider Willen wurde Dick eifersüchtig.

„Dick, das ist nicht mehr deine Baustelle…" ermahnte Lew ihn und Dick wurde zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst, dass er Maggie nun wohl endgültig verloren hatte.

Am nächsten Tag fand in einer kleinen Kapelle in Aldbourne die Trauung statt. Maggie hatte DeEtta beim Anziehen ihres Kleides geholfen und musste zugeben, dass sie bezaubernd aussah. Sie erlaubte sich einen kurzen, was-wäre-wenn-ich-ihn-heute-heiraten-würde-Gedanken und verabschiedete ihn mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

Für Maggie war die Kleiderfrage schnell geklärt, da sie als Army-Mitglied ihre Ausgehuniform tragen musste.

Als Lew die Blumen brachte, fiel Maggie auf, dass sie ihn noch gar nicht gefragt hatte, ob er sie auf die Hochzeit begleiten würde.

„Äh… Mag, das ist jetzt äußerst ungünstig... Ich habe schon eine Begleitung. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an Camille?"

„Äh, ja, du warst mit ihr… ähm… involviert, ehe wir ausgerückt sind."

„Korrekt. Und wir treffen uns wieder regelmäßig und da habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie mich heute begleiten möchte und nunja… sie hat ja gesagt…"

Maggie stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie diesen Tag überstehen sollte. Nun hatte sie nicht mal eine Begleitung. Niemanden, der neben ihr am Tisch sitzen und sich mit ihr unterhalten würde und auch keinen Tanzpartner…

Als Lew ihr Reaktion sah, setzte er schnell hinzu: „Ich kann ihr auch absagen" konnte dabei einen etwas unwilligen Unterton allerdings nicht unterdrücken.

„Nein Lew, mach dir keine Gedanken. Genieß du dein Date. Ich bin momentan nur etwas aufgewühlt…"

Lew umarmte sie kurz und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Du schaffst das schon, Kleines."

Und damit zog er von dannen, um Dick bei den letzten Vorbereitungen zu helfen.

In der nächsten Stunde half Maggie DeEtta die Haare hochzustecken und ihr Make-up aufzutragen. Die Gute zitterte so sehr, dass sie ausgesehen hätte wie ein Clown, wenn sie sich hätte selbst schminken müssen.

„Oh, Maggie. Vielen Dank. Du bist so ein Goldstück. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich täte!"

„Kein Thema."

„Ich verstehe nicht, dass du keinen Ehemann oder wenigstens einen Freund hast. Wenn ich ein Mann wäre, hätte ich dich längst um eine Verabredung gebeten."

Der sprichwörtliche Schulterteufel hisste ‚Weil du mir meinen Mann weggenommen hast', aber Maggie antwortete nur: „Ich habe den Richtigen wohl noch nicht getroffen…"

Unterdessen überlegte Lew, wie er sein schlechtes Gewissen Maggie gegenüber beruhigen konnte. Bei der späteren Hochzeitsfeier waren eigentlich nur Offiziere und Lip als First Sergeant eingeladen, sodass sich unter den geplanten Gästen keine adäquate Begleitung für Maggie befand. Lip wäre natürlich eine Option gewesen, schließlich war er einer von Maggies besten Freunden, jedoch wollte Lew jemanden, der Maggie zur Not auch physisch Trost spenden konnte. Damit schied der verheiratete Lip aus.

Lew fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Guarnere Maggie immer ansah. Der Blick war dem, mit dem Dick sie ansah nicht unähnlich, sodass Lew sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Bill in sie verliebt war. Vielleicht könnte er ja nachhelfen, um diese ganze Sache auch für Maggie in etwas Positives zu verwandeln. Also machte er sich auf die Suche nach Guarnere und instruierte ihn, als Maggies Begleitung zur Hochzeitsfeier zu kommen.

Bill, der eigentlich nur der Trauzeremonie beiwohnen sollte, war froh, dass Cpt. Nixon ihm eine Möglichkeit bot, Maggie beizustehen. Maggie war eine starke Frau, allerdings war sie in letzter Zeit auch enormen Belastungen ausgesetzt gewesen. Daher fürchtete Bill, Maggie könnte brechen, wenn dieses ganze Theater vorüber war.

Also begann er sich ein wenig herauszuputzen und besorgte noch schnell beim örtlichen Floristen ein Blumenarmband für Maggie. Schließlich hatte seine Mum ihn – entgegen anders lautender Gerüchte – gut erzogen.

Bei aller guter Erziehung konnte Bill jedoch den kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer nicht unterdrücken, der sich in ihm bildete. Vielleicht sah Maggie, was er für sie empfand, wenn er ihr durch diesen Tag half. Und vielleicht würde sie sich entsprechend bedanken flüsterte es gedanklich aus seiner Hose. Bill schämte sich wegen dieses Gedankens, konnte und wollte allerdings nicht leugnen, dass er sich vom Maggie auch körperlich angezogen fühlte.

Maggie begleitete die strahlende Braut zu der Kapelle und richtete ein letztes Mal das Kleid und die Frisur. Sie versicherte DeEtta zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal, dass sie bezaubernd aussah und musste dabei nicht einmal lügen. DeEttas Kleid war zwar schlicht, aber sie hatte dieses spezielle Strahlen an sich, das Bräuten und werdenden Müttern gemeinsam war. Und DeEtta war gleich beides… Ehe sich Neid in Maggie breit machen konnte, schlüpfte sie in die Kapelle und stellte sich vor den Altar gegenüber von Lew und Dick. Lew schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und Maggie warf einen schnellen, verstohlenen Blick auf Dick. Er sah wie immer in seiner Ausgehuniform zum Anbeißen aus und Maggie musste den Blick abwenden, um nicht augenblicklich in Tränen auszubrechen. Stattdessen sah sie sich in der proppenvollen Kapelle um und entdeckte die komplette Easy.

Lip gab ihr einen „Du schaffst das schon"-Blick als ihre Blicke sich trafen und Maggie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. Ehe dieses erstarb, schaute sie weiter durch die Reihen und entdeckte Bill, der sie zuckersüß anstrahlte. Daraufhin wurde Maggies Lächeln breiter und sie fühlte sich nur noch halb so miserabel (was immer noch miserabel genug war…).

Die eigentliche Zeremonie zog wie in Trance an Maggie vorbei. Sie handelte, wenn ihr Einsatz gefragt war, blieb ansonsten aber völlig passiv. Als Trauzeugin war sie natürlich eine der ersten die gratulierten. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch" sagte sie zu DeEtta, die sie in die Arme zog und sagte: „Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass ich Richard und dich habe." Maggie musste angesichts dieser Zuneigungsbekundung schwer schlucken. Dann wand sie sich der unvermeidbaren Gratulation an Dick zu. Sie umarmte ihn und wünschte ihm alles Gute. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, flüsterte er ihr sehr leise „Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr und zog sich dann zurück. Maggie wusste zunächst gar nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Ihr Körper hatte sich allerdings schon entschieden und so liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. „Maggie, was hast du denn?" fragte die besorgte Braut, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass ihre Trauzeugin weinte. Sie sah sich nach ihrem Mann um, konnte diesen jedoch in der ganzen Gratulantenschar nicht ausmachen. Dick hätte sicherlich gewusst, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Nichts. Ich bin nur so froh für euch…" log Maggie und trieb damit auch DeEtta die Tränen in die Augen.

Maggie erschrak, als sie an der Hand gepackt und nach draußen gezogen wurde. Nachdem ihr klar war, dass sie in Bill's Begleitung war – heute war die Aftershavenote stärker – trottet sie brav mit.

„Hey Kleines, da hübscht der gute Bill Guarnere sich extra für dich auf und du brichst in Tränen aus. Was sind das denn für Manieren" zog Bill Maggie auf und hoffte, sie damit aufzuheitern. „Weißt du, wie lange ich vor dem Schrank gestanden und überlegt habe, was ich anziehen soll. Stuuunnnnddddeeeen." Damit entlockte er Maggie endlich ein amüsiertes Glucksen und drückte ihr vor lauter Freude darüber einen Kuss auf den Mund auf. Seltsamerweise erwiderte Maggie diesen; war wohl Reflex, dachte Bill.

Ehe er Dinge tat, die er nicht tun sollte, löste er sich von Maggie und legte ihr das Blumenarmband an.

„Womit habe ich das denn verdient?"

„Ich habe gehört eine schöne Maid in Not hatte keinen Begleiter für den heutigen Abend und bin natürlich sofort zur Hilfe geeilt!" verkündete Bill mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Oh, mein edler Ritter. Vielen Dank für die Rettung. Wie kann ich mich dafür nur revanchieren?" spielte Maggie den Witz mit und stellte fest, dass es ihr so gut ging wie seit 10 Tagen nicht mehr.

„Oh, das muss ich mir noch gut überlegen. Ich werde es dir im Laufe des Tages mitteilen."

„Fein".

Als sie in der Nähe der Scheune waren, in der die Feier stattfinden sollte, überlegte Bill, ob er Maggie fragen sollte, was sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Er entschied sich jedoch dagegen, da er Maggies Laune nicht gleich wieder ruinieren wollte. Es war schön sie endlich mal wieder Lachen zu sehen. Das hatte sie in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig getan. Also schmissen sie sich ins Feiergetümmel und mieden so lange wie möglich das Brautpaar.

Beim Essen jedoch saß Maggie unmittelbar neben der Braut. Sie brachte, insbesondere zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen, souverän ihre Rede und genoss danach weiter das Essen. Es war erstaunlich, welchen Einfluss Bill auf sie hatte.

Am späteren Abend beim Tanz, zeigte Lew dummerweise nicht dasselbe Einfühlungsvermögen wie Bill und fragte Maggie, was sie zum Weinen gebracht habe. Sie habe schließlich das Schlimmste schon hinter sich gebracht.

Da Maggie der Erinnerung an Dicks Liebesgeständnis nicht gewachsen war, löste sie sich aus Lews Armen und ging zügig nach draußen. Sie wollte nicht weiter diese „Was wenn"-Gedanken spinnen. Das Zeitfenster für eine Beziehung zwischen Dick und ihr hatte sich geschlossen und würde sich auch durch sein Geständnis leider nicht wieder öffnen. Einerseits war es schön, dass Dick ihre Gefühle erwiderte, andererseits wünschte Maggie sich, dass er mit DeEtta glücklich wurde. Für sie beide gab es eh keine Zukunft, also sollte er mit seiner jetzigen Situation glücklich werden.

Maggie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie Bill erst bemerkte, als dieser zart eine Hand auf ihren Rücken lehnte. Maggie lehnte sich dagegen und ließ sich von Bill in den Arm nehmen. Sie kuschelte sich seitlich an ihn und wünschte sich, die Dinge für sie alle wären anders gelaufen.

Bill streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und versuchte sie mit Geschichten von Luz Streichen auf der Hochzeit aufzumuntern. Natürlich war George nicht eingeladen gewesen, allerdings hatte er es sich als Kompanie-Clown auch nicht nehmen lassen, die Hochzeit seines COs entsprechend zu feiern.

Maggie musste lachen, als sie erfuhr, dass Lew beinahe ein Zahn ausgefallen wäre, als er herzhaft in ein Stück der Fake-Torte biss, die George extra hergestellt hatte. Lew tat ihr irgendwie leid, aber lustig war's schon.

„Hast du dir eigentlich inzwischen überlegt, was du für meine Rettung möchtest?"

„Oh, da gäbe es vieles…" antwortete Bill vage und war sich nicht sicher, ob er Maggie sein wahres Anliegen mitteilen sollte.

„Spuck's schon aus!" animierte Maggie ihn und so antwortete er:

„Ein Kuss wäre vielleicht eine adäquate Belohnung…"

Maggie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte zart ihre Lippen gegen die von Bill. Dieser begann sanft seine Lippen gegen die der Frau, die er liebte zu bewegen. Als Maggie nicht zurückschreckte, stupste Bill mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig gegen Maggies Unterlippe. Zu seinem Erstaunen gewährte Maggie ihm Einlass.

Während der Kuss immer hitziger wurde, konnte Maggie nur erstaunt feststellen, dass er ihre Sorgen und ihren Kummer quasi zu absorbieren schien. Daher ließ sich enthusiastisch von Bill mitziehen, als dieser in Richtung seines Quartiers ging.

Bill wusste eigentlich, dass er das, was sich gerade entwickelte nicht zulassen sollte, da Maggie emotional aufgewühlt war. Jedoch war auch er nur ein Mann und hatte die möglicherweise einmalige Gelegenheit mit der Frau intim zu werden, in die er seit gut 2 Jahren verliebt war.

In Bills Zimmer angelangt, wurden ihre Küsse immer leidenschaftlicher und ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Maggie musste zugeben, dass sie von Bills Muskeln, die sich unter ihrer Berührung erst an- und dann entspannten erregt war. Sie mochte die Kombination aus Stärke und Sanftheit. Und Bill bewies gerade, wie sanft er sein konnte. Er streichelte sie so zart, als sei sie eine kostbare Puppe, die jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte.

Bill bewunderte Maggies weiche Haut und ihre sanften Rundungen als er ihre Silhouette mit seinen Händen abfuhr und sie weiter entkleidete.

Ehe sie sich versahen, waren beide nackt und ineinander verschlungen. Die Leidenschaft hatte jegliche Bedenken für den Augenblick weggefegt und sie lebten nur in diesem Moment. Bill konnte nicht fassen, wie gut Maggie sich anfühlte und Maggie war fasziniert, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Bill sie ihren Kummer vergessen lassen konnte.

Maggie hatte seit geraumer Zeit gemutmaßt, dass Bill ein wenig in sie verschossen war. Nun hatte sie Gewissheit, dass er sie liebte. Sie war froh, ihm auf diesem Weg ein wenig von dem zurückzugeben, was er ihr tagtäglich gab. Obwohl Bill nicht der Mann war, dem ihr Herz gehörte, genoss sie die Intimitäten mit ihm sehr. Bill war so zart und fürsorglich mit ihr, dass sie vergaß, dass der Mann den sie liebte eine andere geheiratet hatte und gab ihm alles, was sie geben konnte.

Erst im Morgengrauen schliefen sie aneinander gekuschelt ein.

2 Jahre später wohnten Maggie und Bill zusammen in einem kleinen Ort in South Philly. Nachdem Bill während der Ardennenoffensive verletzt worden war, war für Maggie klar, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde. Bill war ihr stets eine Stütze gewesen und nun wollte sie sich bei ihm revengieren. Sie wusste, dass es für den stets agilen Bill nicht einfach werden würde mit nur einem Bein klar zu kommen, jedoch war sie heilfroh, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Wenige Zentimeter zur Seite und Bill wäre in tausend Teile zersprengt worden. Maggie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie ihr Leben dann weiter gegangen wäre. Zwar hatte sie noch Lip, der ihr bester Freund war (mit dem sie nicht schlief…) und Dick, mit dem sie inzwischen auch wieder einigermaßen interagieren konnte, jedoch verstand sie niemand so gut wie Bill.

Maggie vermutete schon, dass er eine Art Radar dafür hatte, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging, da er immer binnen kürzester Zeit zur Stelle war um sie zu trösten oder aufzumuntern. Und obwohl er nicht als das sensibelste Kompaniemitglied bekannt war, zeigte er im Umgang mit Maggie immer ein sehr gutes Gespür dafür, was es bedurfte um sie wieder aufzuheitern. Häufig lief es nach der Hochzeit von Dick und DeEtta darauf hinaus, dass sie in irgendeiner Ecke rummachten. Dreimal hatten sie sogar noch miteinander geschlafen, ehe sie nach Bastogne verlegt wurden. Dort begnügten sie sich mit Kuscheln und Küssen und waren dadurch die einzigen, denen nicht so kalt war. Jedenfalls merkten sie die Kälte kaum.

Immer wenn sie unter Beschuss standen, warf Bill sich schützend auf sie und vergrub sie unter seinem breiten Körper. Wenngleich es total absurd war, lernte Maggie so die Beschüße durch die Deutschen zu schätzen. Zum Einen erzeugte es eine große Wärme, wenn Bill auf ihr lag, zum Anderen wärmte es sie auch von Innen, da Bill ihr somit zeigte, dass er für ihre Sicherheit sogar sein Leben geben würde. Jedes Mal, wenn er das machte, schwoll Maggies Herz vor Stolz und einem anderen Gefühl, das sie nicht so recht benennen konnte. Es war eine gehörige Portion Zuneigung, aber es war ein anderes Gefühl als das, was sie Dick gegenüber gehabt hatte. Maggie mutmaßte, dass ihre Liebe zu Dick mehr von Leidenschaft, Bewunderung und einer gehörigen Portion Verlangen geprägt war. Ihre Liebe zu Bill war mehr von Vertrauen geprägt. Es fühlte sich eher an, wie die Liebe zu engen Verwandten als die Liebe gegenüber einem Geliebten. Maggie wollte nicht sagen, welche Art der Liebe besser war, allerdings war sie sich sehr sicher, dass die Art von Liebe, die sie für Bill empfand eine beständigere war. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich noch immer in gewissem Maß zu Dick hingezogen fühlte. Als sie ihn eines Nachmittags in seinem Kommando-Zelt aufsuchte und sah, wie sehr er vor sich hin zitterte, weil er alle Kleidungsstücke, die er nur irgendwie entbehren konnte, an die Männer gegeben hatte, brach es ihr beinahe das Herz. Sofort überkam sie der Wunsch, sich an ihn zu schmiegen und so lange nicht mehr loszulassen, bis es ihm besser ging. Wahrscheinlich würde dieses tiefe Gefühl der Verbundenheit, das sie für Dick verspürte, nie gänzlich verschwinden. Maggie hoffte jedoch, dass die Stiche in ihrem Herzen mit der Zeit weniger schmerzhaft würden, wenn sie daran dachte, dass es nicht ihre Aufgabe war, sich um Dick zu kümmern. Als sie an diesem Abend in der Dämmerung zu ihrem und Bills Schützenloch zurückkehrte, merkte Bill sofort, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Er nahm sie kommentarlos in den Arm und hielt sie, bis sie von alleine begann zu sprechen.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie beschissen Dick aussieht…"

„Doch, das glaube ich dir unbesehen. Jeder zweite in dieser Kompanie trägt irgendein Kleidungsstück, das eigentlich ihm gehört. Willst du heute Nacht lieber bei ihm bleiben?" fragte Bill und lockerte seinen Griff um Maggies Taille. Er wusste, dass Maggie nach wie vor Gefühle für ihren ehemaligen CO hatte und war fest entschlossen ihr so viel Zeit zu geben, wie sie brauchte. Zudem wäre er auch nicht begeistert, wenn der Battallions XO erfrieren würde. Wer wusste denn schon, was für einen Trottel sie ihm dann vorsetzen würden. Wahrscheinlich würden sie Dike den Posten geben und der würde das gesamte Battallion um die Ecke bringen.

„Oh, Bill. Ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe."

„Ah, kein Thema…"

„Aber ich werde heute Nacht hier bei dir bleiben. Ich habe Lew gebeten, Dick heute Nacht in sein Schützenloch zu zerren, ob er will oder nicht. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass du frierst…"

Maggie war gerührt von Bills Feingefühl und seiner Rücksichtnahme und wollte ihn keinesfalls mehr verletzen, als sie es eh schon tat. Bill wiederum war dankbar, dass Maggie bei ihm bleib, denn ein wenig eifersüchtig wäre er ja doch gewesen…

Von ihren positiven Gefühlen füreinander übermannt, verfielen die beiden in eine wilde Knutscherei, die evtl. sogar in Sex in dieser Eishölle geendet wäre, wenn nicht in diesem Moment Lip „Beschuss" gerufen hätte.

Ehe Maggie wusste, wie ihr geschah, lag Bill schon wieder auf ihr und hatte seine Arme schützend um ihren Kopf gelegt. Maggie begann an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und Bill rieb sich leicht an ihr, als sie hörten, wie jemand in ihrer Nähe nach einem Sani rief.

„Ist das Joe?" fragte Bill und war sichtbar beunruhigt.

„Ich glaube schon" sagte Maggie und war sofort wieder ganz im hier und jetzt.

„Wenn der Beschuss aufhört, gehe ich mal gucken!"

„Vergiss es, mein Schatz. Ich werde gehen und du bleibst schön hier drin und hältst den Kopf unten."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber! Du bleibst hier. Ich will nicht riskieren, das Wertvollste zu verlieren, das ich hab."

Ehe Maggie etwas erwidern konnte, war Bill auch schon aus dem Loch gehüpft. Sie hatte nach wie vor das Gefühl, seine bedingungslose Liebe nicht verdient zu haben, wollte aber alles tun, um sich ihrer würdig zu erweisen.

Maggie schrak aus ihren Gedanken als sie einen Schrei hörte. Da es verdächtig nach Bill klang, hüpfte Maggie ungeachtet des andauernden Beschusses, aus dem Schützenloch und rannte in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Als sie nah genug dran war, sah sie Bill und Joe in einer riesigen Blutlache sitzen. Sie rief panisch nach einem Sani und lief zu den Jungs.

„Kümmere dich erst um Joe" bat Bill. Maggie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und begann Joes Bein abzubinden. Ehe sie damit fertig war, war Gott sei Dank auch schon Doc Roe bei ihnen. Ehe Maggie wirklich realisiert hatte, was passiert war, war sie auch schon alleine. Bill war auf dem Weg auf die Krankenstation in Bastogne und Lip nahm sie mit zu seinem Schützenloch.

Zwei Tage später konnte Maggie sich, dank Dicks Initiative, von Bill verabschieden, ehe er zurück nach England verschifft wurde.

„Du wirst mir fehlen!" sagte Maggie als ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Na, Schatz. Wein doch nicht wegen mir. Das kann ich gar nicht gut sehen…"

„Okay, okay. Ehe du wieder aus dem Krankenhaus abhaust, um auf mich aufzupassen…" tadelte Maggie ihn zart.

„Hey, irgendwer muss ja auf dich aufpassen. À propos, könntest du den hier bitte Babe geben."

„Klar Liebling" sagte Maggie und steckte den Brief ein.

Bill grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, da sie ihn zum ersten Mal mit einem Kosenamen angesprochen hatte. Vielleicht hatte seine Verwundung ja doch einen positiven Aspekt…

„Wenn der ganze Scheiß hier vorbei ist, kommst du dann nach South Philly?"

„Klar, wo sollte ich denn sonst hin? Aber ich erwarte mindestens ein vier Sterne Etablissement, mein Freund."

„Kein Thema, alles, was du willst, mein Schatz."

Bill konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Nach dem Krieg wollte Maggie zu ihm ziehen. Vielleicht konnten sie dann eine eigene kleine Familie gründen… Ehe er sich völlig in seiner Träumerei verlor, ermahnte er Maggie gut auf sich aufzupassen. Nachdem sie es ihm versprochen hatte, musste sie auch schon los.

Während des restlichen Krieges hatte Maggie einen Schatten in Form von Babe. Nun war ihr klar, was in dem Brief gestanden hatte. Sie fand es total süß von Bill, dass er für eine Art Vertretung gesorgt hatte. Allerdings konnte Babe Bill in keinster Weise ersetzen und Maggie vermisste ihn wahnsinnig. Daher war sie unglaublich erleichtert als im Spätsommer des nächsten Jahres auch die Japaner kapitulierten.

In Philly angekommen, holte Bill sie vom Bahnhof ab und zeigte ihr das Haus, das er für sie beide gemietet hatte. Bill hatte eine Beinprothese und wusste inzwischen auch gut damit umzugehen. Hätte Maggie nicht genau gewusst, dass er sein rechtes Bein verloren hatte, wäre es ihr wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen.

Als sie sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa an Bill kuschelte, fühlte sie sich endlich wieder komplett. Zwar empfand sie nach wie vor nicht die klassische leidenschaftliche Liebe für Bill, die man im Verhältnis zum festen Freund erwarten würde, jedoch war sie sich sicher, dass sie ihn niemals wieder loslassen wollte.

Zwei Jahre später feierten sie „ihren" dritten Jahrestag, sprich den dritten Hochzeitstag von Dick und DeEtta. Inzwischen waren sie selbst beinahe ein Jahr verheiratet und lebten zufrieden in dem Haus, das sie inzwischen gekauft hatten. Maggie hatte eine Anstellung in einer kleinen Kanzlei und war damit sehr happy. Sie kümmerte sich insbesondere um Fälle, in denen Veteranen bzw. deren Angehörige, ihre Ansprüche gegenüber der Army durchsetzen wollten. Zwar war es ein seltsames Gefühl, Prozesse gegen ihren ehemaligen Arbeitgeber zu führen, jedoch war Maggie froh etwas für ihre ehemaligen Kameraden tun zu können. Bill erhielt seine Pension von der Army und engagierte sich viel ehrenamtlich.

Bald würde er noch einen Job haben: In 4 Monaten erwarteten die zwei ihr erstes Baby, auf das Bill unbedingt selbst aufpassen wollte, damit Maggie in Ruhe weiter arbeiten gehen konnte.

Gelegentlich sehnte sich Maggie noch nach Dick, aber immer, wenn sie sich dann an ihren Bill kuschelte, war alle Sehnsucht wieder vergessen.


End file.
